The Best Game In Town
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: After kissing Dolph Ziggler on Raw, Summer Rae is confused by her own reaction. She can't stop thinking about Dolph though she still wants to both punish and get back together with former flame Fandango. A few days later, Dolph helps clear a few things up for both of them.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

_**Author Note:** Set after the July 2014 episode of Raw when Summer Rae and Dolph Ziggler kissed in the middle of the ring._

* * *

**THE BEST GAME IN TOWN**

Summer walked around backstage in a daze. People were staring at her but for once she wasn't basking in the attention. Her lips were still tingling. God, she needed to sit down and take a breath, but her thoughts were still just completely focused on Dolph Ziggler and the kiss he'd laid on her.

Oh of course she'd kissed him first. She'd wanted Fandango to know just what he'd been giving up when he'd chosen Layla over her and kissing his opponent in front of him had been a golden idea. Nobody dumped Summer Rae and moved on at lightning-speed without consequences, nobody.

Fandango had been hers. They'd been the perfect couple, their clothes had matched and they'd been in total sync whenever they'd danced. Fandango was still hers, even if he chose to dance with Layla now. Summer couldn't imagine dancing with anybody else or wanting to.

Then she'd kissed Dolph and while she'd been smirking at Fandango, Dolph had grabbed her and…wow, it made her a little giddy thinking about it.

He was pretty hot, his body always looked good, he clearly took care of himself. He liked to show off like Summer did and he had every reason to. It turned out he was a great kisser too.

Summer touched her lips and smiled as she headed towards the Divas Locker Room. She had won tonight, Layla knew it, everybody knew it. Fandango knew it too. The look on his face had confirmed what Summer had always known – he still wanted her. He just wasn't getting everything he needed from Layla.

But she'd seen the way that he danced with Layla and kissed her. Summer had recognized the look on his face, the intent in his movements. That was only supposed to be for her. It had made her heart clench.

She shrugged a white jacket on over her pink dress and pulled her wheeled suitcase out of the locker room and towards the exit. Rosa had promised to wait for her in the parking garage. Summer tried to keep her mind off of Fandango and off of Ziggler too but it wasn't happening, especially since Ziggler had looked as intrigued as she'd felt after their second kiss.

Rosa exclaiming loudly in Spanish wrenched Summer's attention away from her thoughts and she gladly shoved her suitcase into the open trunk before settling into the front beside her friend.

Rosa was grinning at her. "So…"

"Oh my God, don't even."

Rosa laughed and flipped the radio on instead. She didn't ask any more questions but she smirked at Summer a lot. Still Summer knew that Rosa had her back, unlike some people. Rosa was just waiting for the chance to show the Authority and the WWE Universe what she could do. Summer couldn't wait either, people were going to get a shock, especially when Rosa and Summer got to show what they could do together.

Summer's phone chimed, telling her that she had a new message. When she checked, she actually had a lot of messages waiting for her. She frowned at the screen; there were some missed calls from Fandango and a lot of text messages from him too. Summer turned her phone off.

Rosa glanced at her knowingly. "You've really got him hooked."

Summer smiled thinking about how Fandango had recently kissed her backstage while waiting for Layla and how upset he'd looked tonight after Summer had kissed Dolph. Oh, he might kiss Layla too but he still wanted Summer. That was her victory and she was proud of it. Now if Fandango could just stop kissing Layla and if Summer could stop thinking about Dolph Ziggler…

Rosa laughed. "And someone else has got _you _hooked."

Summer slapped at her friend's shoulder but didn't deny it. Rosa parked up in front of the hotel with a small smug smile. "Of course if Fandango asks, I have no clue where you are."

Summer hugged her quickly. "Exactly."

Rosa was a doll; they'd meet for breakfast the next morning as usual. Summer exited the car and retrieved her bag. When she got inside the hotel, she told the receptionist that if anyone asked for her room number that it wasn't to be given out under any circumstances. She didn't want to be disturbed. She was going to take a bath and relax. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Summer was still thinking about things several days later. She'd avoided both Dolph and Fandango after the last show, though Fandango had been calling her pretty frequently. That made something significant squirm in the pit of her stomach because Fandango was thinking about her, he wanted to talk to her. It was just further confirmation of what she already knew – that Fandango still couldn't get enough of her.

Summer had thought about him a lot, but she'd also thought about Dolph Ziggler. That kiss had been spectacular, and the look on his face after he'd won the match had haunted her too now that she'd had time to think about it. Dolph had smiled, not his usual all-consuming smirk but a smile that had been soft and pleased. It had meant something entirely different and Summer hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

Rosa hadn't stopped teasing her about her fabulous dilemma but it was show time again and Summer was going to make sure that she stayed on Fandango's mind. She was dressed to kill in one of the fringed dresses that Fandango had always loved; it was cut high and was a shimmering gold that would definitely get attention when she shook her hips. It was perfect.

She'd think about Dolph later. It wasn't like they knew each other at all. Summer knew that he was a former World Champion, that he was known to be something of a player, and that he'd dated AJ Lee and God, somehow he'd survived _that_. Summer was different from AJ in every conceivable way, better in every conceivable way too, obviously. Of course Dolph was interested in her, particularly after surviving AJ. Still, she'd never considered him because she'd always been focused on Fandango. And Dolph was supposed to be part of that, her plan to hurt Fandango and reel him back in. It had felt like more than that though, after that kiss and Dolph's smile.

Fandango was less confusing, he'd been Summer's perfect dance partner for years. They'd spent every day together, never getting bored with each other's company. At least until Fandango had decided that he needed to dance trio from now on.

Inside the arena, Summer could hear familiar shouting that made her grin sharpen and her footsteps quieten. Fandango might be unable to resist them both, for now, but Layla clearly wasn't happy. In fact she was _really_ making her feelings known. Maybe Layla had had enough and was planning on storming out. That would make things a lot less complicated. Well, maybe some things...

Summer peeked around a corner. There was Layla wearing glittery orange - God, that was a mistake. It really washed her out. Her face was contorted with fury, which would only give her wrinkles. Fandango's pants were the same orange as Layla's outfit and he was trying to explain to her that the only reason he'd gotten mad on Monday was because Dolph Ziggler was a loser and Summer had never gone for losers before, what was wrong with her? Layla snorted and replied that if she didn't know any better, she'd think that Fandango was jealous.

Summer's grin only grew. It sounded like jealousy to her as well.

"What are we listening to?" a voice whispered from close behind her.

"It's Fandango and-."

Summer cut herself off with an indignant gasp, whirling around to find herself face-to-face with Dolph Ziggler. He was wearing a charcoal suit jacket over jeans and a pale pink button down, his sunglasses hooked over the top pocket. He looked good and she couldn't help staring at his lips. Dolph smirked and Summer snapped out of her daze to glare at him.

"Eavesdropping? That's _so _rude."

Dolph raised an eyebrow and pointedly peered past her to where Fandango and Layla were still fighting. Summer flushed but didn't give an inch.

"I just happened to overhear my name. And anyway you can hear Layla from the parking lot, her voice _travels_."

Dolph chuckled and blatantly looked Summer up and down. By the expression on his face, he liked what he saw. Of course he did. Summer preened a little, she really had made the best dress choice today. Dolph moved even closer, stroking knuckles down her arm. Summer bit her lip, her heart skittering. Dolph's gaze zeroed in on her mouth. Oh, so it wasn't just her, this was getting more complicated and more enjoyable.

Summer didn't back away. It was nice to be so thoroughly appreciated, especially since Fandango's gaze kept wandering. Maybe her thoughts were showing on her face because Dolph was looking at her with a different sort of intent expression now.

Before he could say anything though, Layla stormed around the corner and right into Summer and Dolph. Summer was almost knocked to the ground but Dolph steadied her, slipping a sure confident arm around her waist. Summer smiled, getting his intent immediately, and leaned into him, draping an arm around his shoulders. Layla was glaring at her and Fandango wasn't far behind, halfway through still trying to explain. His expression went sour when he spotted Summer standing so snugly next to Dolph.

"Little unsteady on your feet there?" was all Dolph said to Layla.

Layla scowled, her arms crossed as she glared at Summer. "What a coincidence, _you _just happen to be skulking around here."

Summer laughed, her hair swinging and her eyes sparkling. "As if we'd 'skulk' near you on purpose, what a waste of time that'd be."

"You know, there's great cell service here." Dolph revealed that he was holding his cellphone in his free hand and then focused his attention on Summer. "C'mon, babe, PR's calling our name."

"Of course."

Summer bit her lip and smiled as she and Dolph walked away in perfect unison. Huh. Maybe Dolph did have rhythm or maybe they had one together. That was interesting. They'd worked really well together, almost instantly. It'd felt good. And Dolph's arm was still wrapped around her waist. Summer tossed her head, Layla and Fandango were staring at her, she knew it. She always knew when people were staring at her, she was used to it. It did feel good to know that Layla and Fandango were apparently speechless, of course they were. Summer knew how good she looked and Dolph looked good too, together, well, they were spectacular. Summer liked that a lot.

Maybe this wasn't so complicated after all.

Dolph led her to a more private hallway and before she knew was happening, Summer found herself suddenly pressed up against the nearest wall, Dolph crowding her against the concrete. He looked at her for a second and Summer knew what was coming before it even started happening. She welcomed it, full of triumph and anticipation as Dolph kissed her. She melted into it, her arms twining around his neck and one of her legs rising, his free hand sliding down smoothly to grasp her thigh.

When they eventually parted, Summer felt breathless and Dolph was still right there, one hand buried in her hair, the other spread across her thigh. Her leg was hitched up around his waist, having risen there of its own accord. From the moment he'd steadied her after the collision with Layla, they'd been moving in unison. It felt just as good as dancing.

Dolph clearly thought so too because he was smiling that smile again, a little bit smug, mostly pleased and intrigued and with a sharp lick of hunger that made something delicious tighten in Summer's chest. They stayed pressed together, staring at each other, suspended in a breathless moment.

"So," Dolph broke the silence. "How much do you want to frustrate Fandango?"

Summer cleared her throat, it felt dry and uncertain. It was a little easier to breathe now though she was still thrumming with the urgent desire to have more of Dolph close to her. It was a good feeling; surprisingly it felt just as strong as the rush she'd always gotten by Fandango's side. So much for less confusion. Everything was swinging from one extreme to another.

Still, Dolph's question was an easy one to answer at least.

"Enough to keep him crawling back to me."

Dolph smirked, his fingers stroking her thigh in a really interesting way. "You want to make him jealous."

"Yes."

"And you're enjoying this particular part of the game a lot, right?"

Summer cocked her head, her eyes coolly narrowed. Dolph knew how good he looked and how good he tasted and maybe he'd felt how quick her heartbeat had been when he'd kissed her. He'd certainly seen the expression on her face afterward.

She allowed her own smirk to make itself known. "As much as you are."

Dolph laughed and didn't deny it. "And I also love screwing with people so the way Fandango reacted back there? Golden. If I keep this up, people are going to be talking which gets me more of the limelight."

Summer stared at him. It sounded like he was proposing an arrangement; that they should keep up this really enjoyable game because it'd get her the revenge she wanted and Dolph the attention he craved so that he could show the Authority how much he deserved to be higher up the company totem pole. It wasn't an idea without merit and God, if it always felt this good then Summer was going to have very few complaints.

She curled her fingers into his bleached-blonde hair. Her skin looked good against his, their outfits didn't match but they did complement each other. She liked the feel of him, just as much as she liked his look and taste. His fingers were still skating across her thigh.

She pursed her mouth like she was thinking about it "Hmm, could be profitable."

"Could be."

Her fingers tightened in his hair and his pupils grew larger. In response, his hand traveled further up her thigh, digging in and making her breath catch. They were synchronizing beautifully.

"So…until this stops being profitable?" she suggested.

Dolph shrugged a little like it was no problem at all. "No harm, no foul."

Summer smiled and pressed in for another kiss. His teeth dragged along her bottom lip, her tongue explored his mouth, his hand slid under her dress, his thumb stroked at the crease of her hip. Heat danced through her body. Summer surfaced, her heart racing as she tried to catch her breath. Wow.

Dolph looked as off-kilter and breathless as she felt. Summer tried to pull herself together, her smirk almost successful.

"I still want him back," she told Dolph.

Dolph's thumb worked at her hip again, her body trembled at his touch. His own smirk took sharp sexy shape.

"I can work with that."

Summer really looked at him now because there'd been something in his tone just then, something revealing. She scratched her nails against his scalp experimentally and felt his grip on her tighten, his breath sharply escaping and touching her face. Ah ha.

"This isn't just a game to you either," she pronounced with confidence.

Dolph raised his eyebrows but he looked impressed rather than mocking. "It's always been fun, but maybe I'm not playing as much as I thought I was."

A significant admission. Summer bit her lip, pleased. It was always good to hear that she'd had such an effect on someone, particularly when it was someone like Dolph. It only made the heat in her rise again.

This whole situation was super complicated but maybe it was also all a matter of perspective. Well, Summer looked great from every angle, maybe this situation did too.

"I can work with that," she said at last.

Dolph's smirk softened into that smile and he kissed her again, slower this time, almost sweeter, almost. It made Summer gasp, the feeling under her skin, and she could feel how it was affecting Dolph. They both had high aims when it came to their careers, but they weren't pretending that they were unaffected by this. The more they saw of each other, the more they worked together, the more fun they might have, the more heated this thing between them might turn out to be. Neither of them had expected this but they were definitely going to thoroughly enjoy it.

And as it turned out they could be a very synchronized team, which could only mean good things for them working together on camera too. Summer couldn't wait to see Layla and Fandango's faces when they witnessed what a great team Summer and Dolph were.

Dolph pulled back with a sly smile. "Want to stow your bags in my locker room?"

Ooh, Fandango would go crazy if he found out about that, which he would because people loved to gossip around here. Summer smiled back just as slyly, a challenge running through her expression.

"And in your hotel room later?"

Dolph didn't look shocked at all, in fact he looked delighted, laughing and kissing her with relish. "Oh, this is going to be _sweet_."

Of course it would be, Summer was heavily involved after all. She touched her lips and then his while slowly disentangling her leg from around Dolph's waist. He ran his now-free hand appreciatively down the side of her gold dress.

"Going for gold, always the best choice."

Summer preened and touched fingers to the slim gold chain that hung around his neck under his button-down. She'd felt it there during their...negotiation. Her heart might still be chiming for Fandango but suddenly everything with Dolph seemed a lot hotter and a lot more fun. She couldn't wait for the show to start.

"Always."

_-the end_


End file.
